


To be with you always

by Thesilentone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilentone/pseuds/Thesilentone
Summary: His story will end...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!  
> I hope everyone is well and coping.  
> This is a brand new product that literally bugged me out of nowhere and refused to go away until I gave it permission to be written.
> 
> I doubt this will be long, five to six chapters max. I haven't abandoned any of my other work but this came up in my head and I couldn't not write it. So, I'm getting it out of my system then carrying on as usual. 
> 
> This is also my second fic that has a major death notice and my first in this Fandom.  
> I hope I don't depress anyone who's interested in this but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Full disclaimer, I know next to nothing in regards to the subject matter in this story, apart from what I read about and what is shown on TV, so please no aggro if it seems farfetched in places. 
> 
> So here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy the angst fest ahead. Again, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks again.  
> ^_^

To be with you always. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own ffvii, it's world or it's characters. Nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

He knew something was wrong. In fact he knew that for a while, if he was to be completely honest. 

It had started off as something minor, something of little to no consequence. First it was the headaches, the kind that goes deep into the back of your skull and you can feel the throbbing of it behind the eyeballs. He had put it down to stress, to staying up late and studying, having his head buried in textbooks and in computer screens trying to absorb as much information as he could before he forgets it all. 

So he stayed away from the books and the computer for a couple of days hoping to ease the tension. And it did, for the first time in a while he felt good, he was taking leisurely walks with his partners in the local park, he was relaxed and calm and so, so happy. 

Then a few days later the headaches came back and evolved to migraines.  
He was, to put it frankly, damn right miserable. He picked at the food that was cooked for him and had his face buried in the nearest shoulder when they watched TV or playing board and video games. When it became too much he went to whoever's house it was they were over at, occupied their bedroom, drew close the blinds or curtains and crawled into the double bed, hiding himself away from the world and begged the pain to allow him to sleep… if only for a little while… 

It was following a pattern that they all recognised. Bouts of intense pain followed by reprieve then back to pain. He was losing sleep, a lot of it judging by the heavy bags under his eyes and more worryingly, he was losing a lot of weight too. He was never much of a picky eater, in fact they were hard done by in terms of what he didn't like to eat, so when he yet again failed to chug down one of his favourite meals, alarm bells began to ring, and they rang loudly. 

Genesis was the first. He demanded in his own way that he do something, go to the pharmacy, get their opinion or hell, search online. He even threatened to drag him to doctors by the scruff of his neck but all that got him were weak pleas and tears down a very pale cheek to let him be, that he could handle this. All Genesis gave him in return was a scowl on his face, harsh words and the immediate cold shoulder. 

Angeal tried. Honest to god, did he try. He explained that Genesis wasn't angry with him per se, he was worried about him and in typical Genesis fashion, when he worried he became bitchy about it.  
He knew that he was trying to be nice, to ease the sting but the truth of the matter was that since the day it happened, Genesis hadn't made much of an appearance around him. Sure, he was there when they went to each other's homes but he never went out of his way to visit him in his little apartment. Still the fact that Angeal tried to help made him feel better, if only a little. Angeal came prepared with tubs of premade food that all he had to do was reheat but he barely touched them and he knew Angeal noticed the tupperware still filled and in the fridge. He saw the frowns and it hurt because he knew he was the cause but he just couldn't find it in him to try and heal the damage. 

Zack was a little bit harder to placate, but he had his moments, he had to give him that much at least. He came over with sound cancelling headphones and a couple of their favourite dvds and pressed play with the subtitles up in case he wanted to follow along the plot. 

He was still his typical bouncy self, seemingly willing to make up for his lack of energy with his own and he had to admire the effort of it, even if all his movements were enough to make him throw up whatever contents were in his stomach, and these days there hardly is.  
Still Zack could only be cheerful for so long and by then it seemed as if he had to force a smile his way, if only to let him know that he wasn't upset or annoyed as their partner was. 

It came to a head when his apartment door opened and he came into his bedroom without a single word. He stood at the end of his bed as he lowered his covers away from himself and blinked slowly towards the man. He didn't say anything, he just reached across his desk where Zack's hoodie was left behind and gently helped him in it. Once he was sure he wouldn't topple over from being justled about he bent down and helped put on his sneakers. Tying them up, again without a word he knelt down on the floor and took his hollow face into his warm hands.  
Stroking clammy skin with circular motions, he calmly spoke when he knew he had his absolute attention. 

"Enough of suffering in silence. Let's go." 

He didn't even wait or needed a reply, he merely stood and extended his hand and all he could do was take it. 

And so he found himself lying in a hospital bed, having been poked and prodded and examined each way possible and staring numbly at the door as Sephiroth ran his fingers through his golden spikes. His other hand holding his own and squeezing it every once and awhile. 

So, this is how it ends then….. 

TBC.


	2. To be with you always part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it all begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Words can't express how happy I am from the response from the first chapter alone, I was expecting a riot but this is even better!!
> 
> Thanks so, so much for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and the like, that means more than you can know.  
> Here is the next chapter, I've also added how many I think there will be for this. 
> 
> I'll probably also add more characters to this as it goes but for now I'll leave as is. 
> 
> I may also start this as a series, the first time I ever done such a thing, but this keeps prompting me to add more, to not leave it when it's done. 
> 
> I won't promise that but it's definitely something I'm planning on trying. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of that. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this next part, review if you want and that all mistakes are mine and mine alone. thanks again. 
> 
> ☺️🤗☺️

To be with you always part 2. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own ffvii, it's world or it's characters. Nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

He vaguely hears his name being called but doesn't respond and he doubts it's anything of significant importance, otherwise Sephiroth would be getting his attention relatively quickly if it were. So he just lays upright in this bed that feels too big and continues to stare sightlessly at the door until it opens and shuts without much fanfare. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Cloud can see Sephiroth getting up but something tells him he needn't worry that he's going to up and abandon him, especially with what he's just found out.  
Instead, he just got his phone out and went through the text messages he had received as soon as he told the others that he had taken Cloud to the hospital. 

Guessing by the frown on Sephiroth's face, he probably got a lot of them, and he doubted Sephiroth was forthcoming when it came to explanations, particularly when it came to his partners. He had a terrible habit of sharing as little as possible until he had the whole story or information and even then he was vague, not intentionally but still vague. 

Cloud could probably guess the context of the messages he had received. What's going on? How did it go? Any news? How did you manage to get an appointment so quickly? And most importantly, how the hell did he convince Cloud to go in the first place? 

It was almost funny how he could surmise his lovers' queries and their reactions. Almost, until he realised exactly why they were acting this way in the first place. 

"Genesis wants to come see you as soon as we're done. Shall we meet him at his place, yours or mine?" 

Right. He had almost forgotten that Genesis was mad at him in his own way… 

"Cloud?" 

He didn't have it in him to respond and judging by the way that Sephiroth had sighed heavily, he guessed that it didn't matter either way.

"We'll go to mine, seeing as it's bigger and you'll probably need a place to escape from the incoming barrage of questions that they will most likely have for you. I'll tell Genesis to bring Angeal and Zack over. I'll also have Zack go to your place and pack your clothes prior to coming to mine."

He didn't care about his clothes. In fact he felt as if he didn't care much for anything at this point in time…. 

It was all a blur.   
He briefly recalled Sephiroth talking to his doctor about the plan ahead in regards to his diagnosis and treatment. He heard the terms 'chemotherapy and radiation' slotted into the conversation but most of it went over his head. He remembered signing his discharge papers and sephiroth filing out his details to pay the hospital bills, he also recalled the way Sephiroth put the hood up over his head, rearrange the cuff of Zack's hoodie so he could take his hand in his own and he just about felt the way he was helped into the car and headed for Sephiroth's home. 

Calling Sephiroth's home a home was an understatement. His place was huge.   
The man had a smart head on his shoulders and a very healthy bank account to go with it. He was always analytical and good with numbers and so he decided to play with the stock exchange and needless to say, he made enough money to live his life five times over if he so chose to do so. Cloud could recall the moment when Sephiroth had first shown him this place, he also remembered the way that his green eyes lit up with mirth when he was told in no uncertain terms that this was ridiculous and that he was in no way able to keep the place immaculate without help.

He still found it amazing that he had managed to get this man's attention and keep it, even more so when they had just celebrated their five year anniversary. 

He had known Zack for years but only became romantically involved two years prior, Angeal and Genesis were together for seven years and had known Sephiroth through mutual friends. They had talked about bringing him to their bed, either for one night or permanently. He and Cloud spoke extensively in regards to their relationship and how the trio could fit in.   
Now a few years down the track and Cloud could honestly say that he was glad it happened the way it did. 

Staring out through the car window and watching the scenery change in a dizzying pace, he distinctly felt Sephiroth place his hand on his kneecap and squeeze every so often. 

He should probably ask him how he's doing… 

Turning his head slightly, Cloud was about to do just that when the car stopped at the traffic lights and Sephiroth frowned down at him. 

"Cloud, we're going to be OK. We're going to get through this, no matter what lays ahead. Shh Cloud, I'm here."

Shh? Why is he shushing him? He hasn't even said anything yet… 

Oh.   
Oh, he was crying. 

That would explain the heaviness in his eyes and the way his throat kept clamping up when he was trying to breathe.   
He saw the tissue before Sephiroth had placed it in his hands and was turning his attention back to the road now that the light was green again. 

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry for all of this."

Sephiroth didn't say anything, he just returned his hand on his knee, squeezing it every now and then as he continued on driving. 

He immediately went to their bedroom as soon as the car pulled into the driveway, he didn't wait for the engine to be shut off, nor did he hear the security gate close. He just got out of the car, opened the door and ran straight inside. He couldn't even recall how he managed to dig out the key to let himself in, considering that he was sitting on the bed and his hands were trembling as if we were electrocuted. 

That or he was the living embodiment of an earthquake. 

He just sat there and waited. 

How long had kept his hands on the steering wheel? 

He had watched as Cloud went through the motions. First at the hospital and then just now as he entered his home. His home he had more than once asked him to move into. They always talked about it and tried to make it a reality, but with him being busy with various projects, both past and present and Cloud neck deep in his studying, they never did do so.  
And now it seemed that in a cruel twist of fate, he'll have the chance to do so now. 

A knock on his side of the car alerted him to Genesis. He was frowning down at him and he wanted to roll his eyes at him, he just couldn't find it in himself to even try. He just unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door and stood by his side. 

"How long exactly have you been sitting there? And where is Cloud?" 

He looked at his watch and noticed that he had been sitting there for at least half an hour. It didn't even bother to respond, he just made his way inside knowing that Genesis would follow without any prompting. 

He wasn't by any means a heavy drinker. He had a glass or two when the need arose, like at social events or business parties. Truth be told he didn't care much for alcohol, its different types and different blends of flavours, both mainstays or limited editions. But he had a feeling he was going to need a stiff drink or three.   
Heading to his bar, Sephiroth shrugged off his jacket, not caring where it landed and poured himself a very generous serving of his finest whisky before pouring out three more and handing over a tumbler to Genesis who took it with a raised eyebrow but silently all the same. 

He was a graceful man, many people had told him that over the years. He didn't slouch or slump when he sat down. His back was always ramrod straight, even at home. The measure of his relaxation is when he either folded his legs beneath him or he leaned ever so slightly against another. But today he just sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees, staring into his drink as if it could help ease his mind. 

Help Cloud… 

He saw Genesis pick up his coat, fold it over his arm and place it on the nearest armrest before he himself had sat down beside him. Genesis always was a hothead and impulsive but he cared, in fact he probably cared too deeply and that was the only reason Sephiroth hadn't snapped at him for his treatment and behaviour towards Cloud. But now he knew the truth, he just couldn't hold his tongue. Not when it was this life changing and devastating. 

"That was reckless and immature of you to ignore Cloud all this time. Especially when he was ill, I expect better of you Genesis." 

He saw the way he had bristled at being chastised. The way his face scrunched up in his self righteous anger. He really was like a pedigree cat at times but Sephiroth won't allow him to respond, nor would he indulge him or his attitude either. 

" Cloud's sick. They have found a mass in his brain. A tumour. They reckon with some certainty that it's cancer and that it had been there a while. The headache was caused by the growth pushing down on his frontal lobe. Its too big to remove surgically and its in such a position that makes it dangerous to even attempt. He will be starting chemotherapy to try and decrease its size but it's not going to go. They reckon if he's lucky that he'll have at least six months to live."

Genesis didn't believe what he had heard. He wouldn't believe it. But he didn't need to. There was only one incident that he could recall when Sephiroth just shut himself down and spoke robotically through life changing events. And that was when his mother had died. 

Now though, this seemed a lot, lot worse. Sephiroth didn't open up to people, he just didn't and wouldn't even try to. He could count on one hand the amount of people he did. There were only two he would entrust implicitly and he wasn't one of them. 

One was a very dear friend and lover of his mother. 

The other was Cloud. 

Running a hand through his hair, Genesis took a deep gulp of his drink before setting it on the coffee table and making his way to where he knew Cloud would be. He didn't waste his words on Sephiroth or his well meaning comfort. They would be wasted on him, especially when he knew that he would be shrugged off at best. At worst, he'll probably have a spiteful comment thrown at him before he marched away to the opposite side of his mansion. 

It was unnerving how quiet the room was.   
The curtains were open, as were the balcony doors and there was a pleasant breeze coming through. He looked down and saw a pair of discarded sneakers lying carelessly in the middle of the floor, Zack's hoodie crumpled up on the bed. He saw though that the baby blue throw was missing and knew that it's owner had it with him. Cloud never allowed Sephiroth to spoil him, no matter how much he wanted to do so, he made a point of letting him know that he wasn't with him for his money, he was with him for his heart and that was something he could never buy or be sold. The one indulgence to that was the blue throw that he had found when he helped Sephiroth with the shopping for the house, he saw and felt how soft and warm it would be but recoiled at the price of it. It seemed ridiculous for such a thing but Sephiroth had seen his reaction to it and brought it anyway. Since that day, Cloud had kept it here specifically for when he stayed over. 

Considering what he now knew, his stay would be permanent. He lived far too away from the hospital and he knew that Sephiroth wouldn't risk his health for it. Cloud would have no say in the matter.   
He would be living out his days here. 

Sitting down slowly on the corner of the well made bed, Genesis sat and stared at the figure on the balcony. There was a cosy little two seater out there and Cloud looked as if he was trying to save as much space as he could. He was hunched up, sitting almost perch like with his throw wrapped tightly around him. For all intents and purposes, he looked as if he was trying to escape from the world and perhaps to Genesis, maybe he was. 

He was aware that Cloud knew of his presence, he always was and looking back on it now, Genesis could see how much of his head being up his backside had hurt the blond. Angeal had warned him many times that his brashness would eventually rear up and bite him, he just didn't expect it to be when his lover was terminally ill.   
Sighing heavily, Genesis removed his own shoes and jacket, folded up said items neatly and made his way over to Cloud. 

It was time to face the music of his actions. 

Sitting down beside him, Genesis didn't like what he saw. There was this hollow expression on his face and he wasn't referring to the loss of weight either.   
No, it was as if he was just there, not living but not in defeat either. He just looked as if he had no idea how to cope with what he learnt. He was going through the motions of his prognosis but he didn't know what to do with it. He knew that what he found out was earth shattering and terrible, hell Genesis himself wasn't coping with what he found out, but there was nothing in Cloud at this moment. Sure, he heard of people being in shock but this wasn't that. 

This was something else and Genesis knew he didn't like it one bit. He could handle anger, grief for himself and those he left behind. Sorrow for things to come and things that never will be. Despair and the injustice of it all, but Cloud hadn't exhibited any of these and chances are, he probably won't, not without some pushing that is. And just as he was about to touch him, Cloud spoke up. 

"I should have listened to you. If I had? Maybe all of this could've been avoided. That I would've had more time with you all. I'm sorry that I didn't Gen." 

He never was one not to throw caution to the wind and so he did for Cloud what he couldn't do for Sephiroth. 

He pulled him close. He held him as Cloud exhaled sharply. He held him as cold fingers dug into his shirt as if it were a lifeline. He held him as the first choked sobbed escaped. 

He held on as the blond in his arms broke down tremendously with the fact that he was dying so, so young. 

He then held ever so tighter when he mumbled out brokenly against him. 

'Oh god.'

Over and over again. 

TBC.


	3. To be with you always part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you all know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> Here's the next chapter for your indulgence and heartbreak. These are short and I'm aware but I don't want to repeat the same information over and over in the next chapters. That being said, without spoilers we're moving on to ending from here on out. I've also took down the amount of chapters there will be as I think I'm going to need more that what I have planned. 
> 
> Thanks for your comments, they have made my day and have motivated me to finish this quickly and post. 
> 
> Enjoy this update, comments are welcome. Also, mistakes are mine and mine alone.   
> Thanks again!!
> 
> ☺️🤗

To be with you always part 3 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own ffvii, it's world or it's characters. Nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

For as long as they had known him, Sephiroth was blunt and to the point. He didn't beat around the bush, he said what he wanted with no fanfare and zero regard if he came off blunt, rude or downright standoffish. So Zack was a little taken aback by the text he had received as soon as Angeal met up with him. 

'Take Angeal to Cloud's and pack all of his clothes in the suitcases under his bed. Ignore the rest of his belongings for now. Also, in his kitchen draw, there should be a folder with the information regarding his lease agreement on his apartment. Bring that also.'

He just stood bewildered in Cloud's bedroom as Angeal went through his draws and wardrobe. He probably should be helping but he was too confused about what was going on. 

Cloud had told him many times that he always felt out of space at Sephiroth's, that he didn't feel as if he belonged, no matter how much Sephiroth proved otherwise. So, for Cloud to all of a sudden be willing to move into his mansion, Zack couldn't help but wonder why. 

"Hey Angeal, do you think maybe that Sephiroth and Cloud are getting married or something? I mean for Seph to just up and move Cloud into his, don't you think something is going on between the pair?" 

Sighing as he straightened up, Angeal couldn't help but think that Zack may be onto something. For one thing, he had been trying to get hold of Genesis for about twenty minutes so far and had yet to get a response. Considering Genesis liked to be in the know and would have no problem with rubbing it in everyone's faces, he must have known something.

The fact he hadn't shared with him was troubling enough. 

"I don't know what to think in regards to any of this. But I do know that Sephiroth never does anything without thinking it through. I've known him for many years and in all that time, he was never impulsive. He must have his reasons and standing around here speculating isn't going to help. Let's just do as he asked and find out from the man in question."

Nodding reluctantly, Zack took both of the suitcases off of Angeal and headed back to the car while Angeal went to collect Cloud's paperwork and met him down there. 

He could count the number of times he had been to Sephiroth's place. He came once very early on in their relationship with Cloud to break the ice and he was very hard done by when it came to leave. He could still remember the fond smile on Sephiroth's face and Cloud laughing at him when he started sulking while he appeased him by saying that he could come back again, which he only did a couple more times as Sephiroth always preferred to be over Angeal's and Genesis place instead. And now, now Zack wished for those simple yet happy times again.

He felt more than he knew that something wasn't right. He placed the suitcases down and immediately Sephiroth picked them up and stored them in the kitchen, interestingly, he hid them away directly from his line of sight that aligned with his main bedroom and then handed both himself and Angeal a tumbler of whisky then gestured for the pair to sit as he went through Cloud's paperwork and spoke to his attorney via a hands free earpiece. 

He did all of this without even looking at them. Funny, Sephiroth never did have any problems looking at the pair, now it seemed as if he was doing his hardest not to even acknowledge their existence.

The irony being that he asked them come wasn't lost on Zack at all. 

He also didn't fail to notice that Genesis and Cloud haven't made any appearance either. If Zack didn't know any better, he would've thought that Sephiroth was breaking up with them. If he was, then he wouldn't offer them a drink or tell them to take a seat. Everything was pointing to some kind of omen, Zack just couldn't guess which one, and looking at Angeal didn't help at all. The man was frowning in confusion also. 

Angeal had his own thoughts on the matter, he just couldn't find a way to voice them. 

He remembered a time when getting information from Sephiroth was a lot like pulling teeth, hard and strenuous but not without some kind of give. He knew that Sephiroth didn't talk about things of great concern unless Cloud was with him. So logically, Angeal knew it was either about Cloud or for him. That set heavily in his stomach like a slab of concrete. Taking a sip of his drink, Angeal lent back, ignoring the look that Zack was giving him and saw from his peripheral vision that Genesis had emerged. 

He looked absolutely heartbroken.

Sephiroth, apparently had seen him as he offered up his own drink and Genesis took it with a subtle nod in gratitude before he sat on Angeal's lap before whispering to Zack, who bless both their hearts, still looked infinitely confused. 

"Go and see Cloud. He's on the balcony in Seph's room. But be gentle, he's distraught and needs you to be strong. OK?" 

Nodding gloomily, Zack took one more mouthful before giving the rest of his drink to Genesis, who clearly needed it and headed off to see Cloud. 

Not really knowing exactly what it was he was walking into. 

" Cloud's dying Angeal. He's dying and there is nothing we can do to help."

Now it all made sense. The cold indifference in Sephiroth's behaviour. The polite but refusal to acknowledge them entirely. The sole fixation on whatever task it was that he was doing.

He has seen this all before. The day that his mother passed away. The one person he had leaned on entirely without force or manipulation was Cloud. And now he can't lean on him at all, not fully anyway.   
Blinking back his own heartbreak, Angeal eased Genesis's head beneath his chin and consoled the man as he cried silently, knowing that he wouldn't have wanted to put this distress onto Cloud and planned a way to try and get Sephiroth to do the same with them as his rock. 

There was this dark cloud of sadness upon entering Sephiroth's room. It was all consuming and you couldn't help it as it seeps into your very marrow. Or, at least that is what it felt like to Zack as he kept walking in. Seeing the figure looking completely lost tugged at Zack's heartstrings like you wouldn't believe but Zack had to fight every impulse and attitude to get Cloud to smile, laugh and cry happy tears. But it was hard to fight that urge. Zack, first and foremost was a happy go lucky kind of man, he always had a smile on his face, a bad joke to make people groan in exasperation and fondness. He felt it was his life mission to make people feel good, even for a little while. 

Now however, Zack knew without knowing that wasn't going to be appreciated or appropriate. 

Walking behind Cloud and wrapping his arms around shaking shoulders, Zack buried his face in soft, spiky blonde hair and murmured loud enough for Cloud to hear, all the while placing kisses on the back of his head and scalp.

"Talk to me babe. What's going on?" 

And so he did. And Zack wanted to run away and never look or go back again.. 

TBC.


	4. To be with you always part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we have are tasks to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!
> 
> Another quick update with another small like chapter. I can't believe that I'm churning these out without procrastinating on anything. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun in writing that I don't want to stop!!
> 
> I also want to thank you all so, so much for your comments and kudos, I no longer care about if I'm living up to a certain standard, I'm having fun and the fact I'm making other people enjoy this is enough for me to keep doing it. 
> 
> I think they'll be at least one more chapter of the characters perspective on the events in story before I get into true heartbreak territory.
> 
> Which I know we have entered but it's gonna get worse. I can't spoil it, it's in the tag. 
> 
> Fair warning, there is some strong language ahead in this bit, not enough I think to add that as an additional tag but I will if you are uncomfortable with it. So, please let me know. 
> 
> That's about it for this author's notes. Read on and enjoy, as always, mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Thanks again, hope to have the next one soon.
> 
> 🤗☺️🤗

To be with you always part 4. 

Full disclaimer applies. I don't own ffvii, it's world or it's characters. Nor do I intend to profit from them. All rights belong to Square Enix. 

(So, please don't sue me.)

It was painful to watch. There was no other way to describe it. 

Sephiroth went through the lease agreement, humming and muttering every so often while jotting down notes needed per his lawyer's order. He was also meticulous when it came through to Cloud's bank details and making sure he had the latest statement first. He then had to help fill out forms to transfer his savings over to his account and modify any preexisting direct debits he had outstanding to make sure they were cancelled straight away without fees. 

He did all of this without stopping, without pausing to take a break, sans getting a glass of water and more worryingly, he did all of this without looking at them again. 

Angeal, for his part, could understand. This was a lot to do on your own, especially when he had barely a moment to himself to let what happened sink in. He also understood the need to get ahead of this quickly so he wouldn't have to do so when he needed to support Cloud. 

Genesis however was harder to control. 

He knew how Sephiroth was coping. Knew that he was trying to get through this the only way he knew how to. But he was failing to realise that they were all going through this devastating turn of events and that they all needed each other. The urge to get up and console the man was strong and he felt Angeal holding him down and murmuring into his ear that now was not the right moment to try and help him through this. He understood of course, but that didn't help the pair when they realised what was happening next. 

Sephiroth thanked his lawyer, told him that he would file the main paperwork now and will call him back upon any problems and progress. 

He then turned and left to go to the other side of his mansion where they knew he kept his gym and swimming pool.

A point of which had its own security system and only one other person had access. 

Cloud. 

Sephiroth had now officially begun to shut them out. 

Zack didn't know how long he laid there, but he wanted the fragile peace to stay.   
After being told by Cloud what was going on, Zack had picked him up and held him close as he placed them both on the king-size bed and allowed their minds to blank out for a little while. Above all else, Cloud was his best friend then lover and he made damn sure that when they slept together for the first time that Cloud knew he wasn't losing him either way. He felt proud that he kept that unspoken promise to this day, none so now that he really needed that instead. Sitting up against the headboard, he glanced down and permitted a smile to adorn his face. Cloud truly looked innocent and small when sleeping. Not at all like the minx he was when they had sex or rough housed together. He looked as if he didn't have a single care in the world.

And now that was gone. 

Running an agitated hand through his hair, Zack rearranged the throw that Cloud stubbornly cling onto so that it enveloped him entirely then got up to shut the balcony doors and adjusted the thermostat to create a light heat into the room, it wouldn't do to compromise his immune system before he even began treatment. He was going to get chemotherapy because there was no damn way that Cloud was going to give up without some kind of fight. No matter how little he actually fights. 

He was no quitter, not by a long shot. 

Gently leaning down without adding his body weight on the bed, Zack placed a fleeting kiss to Cloud's forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him softly as he went. 

He reached the living room and wasn't surprised to see Genesis pacing up and down, making his way to the corridor where Zack knew was the entrance to Sephiroth's leisure centre, only to turn around abruptly and begin pacing again, only to carry out the exact same motion anew. 

"Genesis. Sephiroth wants to be alone right now. He's coping the only way he knows how and you threaten to barge in there and demand he lets us help will only serve to push him further away. He has enough to deal with without you making it worse."

He knew the moment Genesis was about to explode and yet something seemed to have stopped him. For as soon as he opened his mouth and contemplated firing off a retort, Genesis stood straight ahead and just stared. Angeal turned around and saw Zack standing there looking defeated with his hands in his front pockets of his jeans. 

Not for one to allow silence of any kind, Zack felt it was his duty to at least break the awkward atmosphere he had walked into. 

"So uh. How did you guys find out about Cloud?" 

"Genesis found out through Sephiroth. Genesis told me. I take it Cloud told you then?" 

"Yeah. He's, he's handling it as well as can be expected. He didn't really want to talk about it and I didn't want to push. I'm not going to pressure him but, I know that if he doesn't face this soon, he's gonna implode and that won't be pretty. Where did Seph go? To his gym?"

Angeal barely gave a nod of confirmation before he had to grab Genesis by the wrist to stop him going off again, but if Angeal was being truthful, he didn't feel like he wanted to really stop him at all. This whole thing was a huge mess that wasn't going to get easier to deal with. Especially if Cloud was going through a stage of denial and Sephiroth was just being absent. 

Taking a deep breath, Angeal pulled Genesis with him towards Zack and led the pair to the back door and into the field that Sephiroth calls a garden. Being sure to close the door behind him, Angeal knew that they all needed to vent without worrying the pair indoors. 

"Alright. This is the only chance we have for a while to get all of it out. All the anger, the grief, the pain. All of the things that we can't allow Cloud to know or see. We are going to be the wall that they will need, especially Sephiroth for when the inevitable happens and we will need to enforce upon him that we aren't pulling away when Cloud leaves us. So, if you need to scream, laugh hysterically or cry and throw a fit? Now is the time to do so. When we have got that off our chest we will deal with Sephiroth and Cloud rationally and logically. Agreed?"

Although that was levered at Genesis in particular, Zack couldn't help but nod in agreement before he sat down on the nearest bench and vented until his throat burned and his voice went hoarse. 

It wasn't nearly enough to get it all over and done with but it was a start they needed to at least be mentally prepared for the battles ahead. 

He kept pounding and pounding on the unsuspecting punching bag until his legs began to burn in the uncomfortable kind of way, his arms shook with the effort to keep them up and his hands were beginning to go numb. Resting his sweaty head against the bag, Sephiroth hugged it as it was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. He knew that he pushed himself way beyond his limits, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed as Cloud if he didn't tire himself out completely. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Sephiroth just about composed himself to grab his water bottle when the door opened and he was about to explode at, he assumed it to be Genesis for invading his space when he saw who it was. 

"Cloud. What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting."

"I. I needed to see you. Angeal, Gen and Zack are talking outside rather animatedly that they didn't notice me walking past them. I, we, have to talk. About what's happening. Seph? I'm struggling here ."

Inhaling heavily and holding it in for a minute, Sephiroth took a swig of his water before grabbing his towel and giving himself a cautionary wipe down that would suffice until he took a shower. Walking over to Cloud, He unwrapped his hands before he took hold of Cloud's still too pale face and that was all it took for Cloud to collapse into his arms with a wail of pure agony that all Sephiroth could do was pick him up as if he were a child and all but fall down on the sparring mat beneath their feet. 

"I don't know how but we'll get through this as well as we can. You have my love, my support, my strength and all the patience that you need. I'm with you until the end Cloud. Always."

It felt like an eternity had passed, but looking at the mounted clock on the wall, Sephiroth knew that it had only been a couple of hours. Cloud had cried and cried until it looked as if his eyes couldn't produce anymore tears on their own. He kept saying that he didn't want to leave Sephiroth behind, didn't want to die until they were both old and grey. It was a small inside joke considering that Sephiroth's hair was already grey in a sense and it did bring a small smile to his face that Cloud hadn't lost his sense of humour just yet.  
Which was a good thing as he'll need it for later. 

He honestly didn't want to broach this topic but they needed all the spare minutes to last and with a heavy heart he spoke. 

"Cloud. When would you like me to schedule an appointment for your first round of chemotherapy and radiotherapy?" 

"I. I don't know, I guess the sooner the better right? But Seph? My medical insurance will probably only cover at least two treatments but I'll still need money for food and rent. Not to mention my bills and living expenses. I have a bit saved up but not much. I don't see how I can do all this."

He wasn't exactly looking forward to revealing what he had done prior to coming in here and letting off some steam, so Sephiroth manhandled Cloud so that he was by his side instead of being in his lap and laid them out flat on the floor. He knew that the blond would be pissed at him but he did what he thought was right and he knew that Cloud would know that. 

Well, at least he hoped he would. 

Taking his cold hand into his own, Sephiroth ran his thumb over his knuckles and confessed. 

"You don't need to worry about any of that Cloud. I had co-opted you into my medical plan, merging your existing payments into mine. Once your plan limit has been reached, mine will automatically take over. I also took the liberty of closing down your account and direct debits. I have paid the charges also and paid forward the amount still owed. I have also terminated your lease and have made arrangements for your contents to be stored in my garage, which should be arriving tomorrow morning. 

I know what you want to say. That I have overstepped my bounds and that you have never been interested in my monetary affairs. But I have the means to look after you for which in all our years together you never allowed. Let me ease some of your burdens and help."

Cloud for his part didn't mover or say anything, until he felt his head move ever so slowly. Sephiroth turned and was pleasantly surprised when Cloud used his free hand, cupped his face and kissed him on the lips with the softness of a movie star acting this scene out.

He could never get tired of kissing Cloud. His lips were always soft, even when he bit at them when doing simple tasks such as reading or watching TV. Even in the throws of passion when they were getting hot and heavy in the bedroom, Cloud's lips were like nectar to the gods and Sephiroth always wanted more. Now though he could taste something else. Opening his eyes once he realised he had closed them, Sephiroth was taken back by what he knew he was taking in. 

Cloud had begun crying again.

Pulling apart slowly, Sephiroth moved his lips over Cloud's a few more times before he used both hands and cupped his reddened face, using his thumbs to catch and wipe away the tears. He was about to speak when Cloud did instead.

"Thank you so much. I, I know that I act like I don't want your charity or anything along those lines but I do appreciate it. I really, really do."

Sephiroth merely smiled at that but just as he was about to start up another impromptu make out session, he noticed a deep frown forming on his face, as well as impending worry in his surprisingly clear blue eyes. 

" Cloud? What is it? You know you can tell me."

"My. My funeral. I don't know what to do about it, nevermind notifications and plans. Oh god, how am I supposed to pay for it all?! And the lawyers and legal affairs! Oh shit! I haven't even told my boss or my friends either!!"

"Shush. Shush Cloud it's alright. I will call your boss tomorrow as soon as I have booked your appointments. I will also help you look up what you want for your funeral, either burial or cremation and I will pay for it all, plus my lawyer is at your disposal too. And between the contacts on your phone and the fact you share the same social circles, I'm sure Zack will help with any notifications you want to make. It'll be done as delicately as you want it. Don't worry Cloud, I have everything under control, well as much as I can that is."

He soon saw the fear fade to what he knew was guilt at putting so much financial stress on him, but Cloud needn't have worried about the cost of it all, Sephiroth had more than a few pennies to spare and it was enough just to see Cloud fall back against him in relief. 

"Can I kiss you again some more?" 

And for the first time since this occurred, Sephiroth laughed deep and hard before replying.

"You never have to ask to kiss me Cloud. My lips are always yours."

He knew that was corny, that it was something that Zack was known to say but it was worth it for the lazy thump he got.   
It was also worth the groan that accompanied it and the small laugh Cloud bestowed on his lips as he kissed him once again. 

It was worth the backache of laying on a hard floor with a slightly soft padding underneath to make out with his one true love just to hear him laugh.   
If only for a little bit. 

It was worth this. 

TBC.


End file.
